Forever the Martyr
by EbonyDazed
Summary: Years go by and the Senshi are in College. No more monsters to fight, just time, love, and of course Fate. All pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forever the Martyr**

**Summery- The Senshi are in College, no more monsters too fight, just time, love, and of course: fate.**

**Pairings: Rei x Minako, Mako x Ami, slight Mako x Motoki, slight Mamoru x Usagi, some Haruka x Michiru.**

**Warnings: Drugs, Alcohol, violence, suggestive themes, language, girl/girl love, depression**

**AN: My first attempt at a M-rated fiction. Tell me if you think the M-rating is necessary or if I should keep it.**

"Another round over here" I hear Haruka call over as I frown and look to Michiru for approval. Michiru just nodded and I prepared the drinks. Paying for college sucked big time and getting a job at a local club was the last thing I considered when I got there. Other then Haruka pestering me for a discount on drinks, it wasn't that bad of a job. Thankfully my shift dodged prime time for drunks and bar fights. I walk over to the table with the tray of drinks when I finished as Haruka flashed me a smile and took her Bud Light off the tray.

"So how's college?" Michiru asked as I placed her Lime Margarita in front of her.

"Fine," I was majoring in Criminal Law Enforcement, pretty much going to school at a police academy, and according to my teachers I had a promising future in that field.

"They let you carry around a gun?" Haruka asked as she sipped her beer.

"Not a real one yet," I stated, "They start us off with fake ones, kinda like paint guns. Still hurts if you get shot."

"And how many times do you get shot?" Makoto asked as she looked up from her Rum and Coke. I actually had to think about that one. I don't really remember anyone getting a clear shot at me.

"Once or twice I'm sure," I stated as I set Mamoru's Sam Adams in front of him as well as Usagi's non-alcoholic Sprite in front of her. Haruka smirked at me as I set down Ami's Rum Runner in front of her. This surprised me because normally Ami didn't drink too much, well that and she couldn't hold her liquor very well. Minako and Her new boy-toy were making out in the corner, his hands all over her body. Shameless was the first word that came to mind. Minako had become very much the playgirl as her career as a singer took off. I headed back to my counter to make myself a drink after watching that little unfolding.

I mixed 3 oz of gin and, 1 ½ oz of lemon juice, and ½ oz of sugar syrup into a tall Collins glass before filling it with club soda. I took a sip before hearing a voice behind me.

"Drinking on the job?" I turned to see Haruka sitting at the counter, her beer in hand. "I though bartenders weren't aloud to drink on the job."

"After seeing that you expect me not to drink?" I asked gesturing over to Minako and her boy-toy. Haruka looked at them and then back at me.

"She doesn't like him that much,"

"Could've fooled me" I coughed taking a swing of my drink. "If you're on third base I assume you like someone."

"Is that what Tom Collins tells you?" Haruka asked gesturing to my drink. For those of us that are not very bar smart that was the name of the drink; Tom Collins. I just ignored her and finished off my drink. "You still love her don't you?"

Haruka's eyes had softened as she asked me that.

"I never stopped, unfortunately, I lost my chance." I looked back up to see Minako and her toy broke it up and were sitting their enjoying their drinks.

"At least you can control how much alcohol she drinks," Haruka tried to joke, but it failed as I watched the beautiful blonde haired playgirl that stole my heart.

"Speaking of which, I didn't know Ami drank that much," I stated as I caught sight of her empty glass. Haruka looked worried as Motoki took Mako to dance. When Haruka didn't anwser I turned my attention back to Minako.

Her long blonde hair fell loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She didn't really wear the red ribbon anymore. Her slightly tan skin looked youthful against the flashing lights coming from the stage. She was wearing those dark blue skinny jeans that fit her just right and a black T-shirt with 'Love Games' written in some funky font. Around her neck was the white gold locket in the shape of a heart with a 14K yellow gold rose on it on a white gold chain. It was priced at 42,274 yen (515 US Dollars), how do I know? Simple, I bought it for her birthday last year. I scrapped up all the cash from this job and cut back on supplies for school so I could afford it. It seemed so stupid now to pay so much on a gift for someone you love who has no feelings for you in return.

I sigh

"So…" Haruka started, "Heartsmith,"

"What-"

"The locket, it's a Heartsmith. Those aren't cheap; believe me I bought one for Michiru." Haruka stated. "Does Minako-chan know it's a Heartsmith?"

"No, I never told her. She would kill me if she found out I paid that much for it." At least she would have killed me back when I gave it to her. I really hoped that the Minako I knew and still loved was underneath that playgirl flirting with her toy. Haruka looked over at the group and then to me,

"When do you get off," I looked at my watch

"Twenty minutes" I said as I wiped off the counter, trying to distract myself from the playgirl. My attention was soon brought to the whistling and catcalling going on as Motoki pulled Mako into a passionate kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I say Ami heading out the back door. "Be right back,"

Haruka nodded as I headed back to where Ami had gone. As I drew closer I could hear the sniffing and quiet crying. As I turned the corner I saw Ami sitting there, birds made completely out of water flew silently around her. She turned to look at me as I drew closer.

"Just practicing," She choked out as I took a seat next to her on the curb of the sidewalk.

"They're really good," I stated as I watched the birds fly around. They were cool little tricks that we practiced to hone our Senshi abilities. I flicked my hand and a rose made of fire appeared.

"You've been practicing as well," Ami stated as she looked at the rose, the fire flickered lightly in the wind.

"Never try it when you spill tequila on your hand, that my friend burns." Ami smiled slightly as she turned away. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I flicked my hand again and the rose disappeared.

"How does it feel, Rei-chan," I turned to Ami, "When you see Minako-chan with some guy."

I was temped to ask her what she was talking about, but she interrupted me.

"I know…I see the way you look at her…You're my best friend." Ami looked up at me, we sat in silence before the water birds fell back into puddles on the road and Ami broke down crying. I wrapped an arm around her as she cried into my shoulder.

"It feels like this," as said as tears formed in my own eyes, "It hurts."

)$ )* )* )& )&&*$%()*& (&*) &)* &))( (&*)&()* (& )* )* )* )&)$&

I drove Ami home after my shift, by the time I got there the effects of too much alcohol already set in. She was in the bathroom throwing up while I placed her purse on the table.

"You alright in there Ames?" I called as she stepped out dizzily. She nodded and took a step into the room.

"I think I'm just going to take a shower and get to bed, thank you for driving me home." Ami said before rushing back into the bathroom.

"I'm not leaving," I called as I sat on the couch. She was my friend and I wasn't going to leave her in her house by herself while she threw up in the bathroom. I slid off my shoes and walked into the bathroom, "Until you're better, that couch is going to be my best friend."

I slept on Ami's couch that night and woke up with a sore back. Ami was still knocked out as I stood up and stretched out, re-aligning my back.

"Morning," Ami called as she came out of her room sluggishly. I look at the clock and then to Ami. "if you want, you can take a shower before you head out. I can throw your clothes in the wash."

"You don't have-"

"Yes I do," she interrupted me, "That's the least I can do after last night."

"I've seen worse," I tell her but she's already pushing me toward the shower. I guess I did reek of alcohol, maybe the smell was just making her sick. I slipped into the bathroom and ran the shower before stripping and handing my clothes off to Ami. I slip into the shower, the cool water washing away the alcohol smell from my dead end job. I washed and conditioned my long hair, which took a while, and then washed the rest of my body. No sooner did I step out of the shower did Ami knock on the door.

"Your clothes are done,"

"Ok," I called as she walked away from the door. I got my clothes and dressed in my black slacks and my white button-up shirt. I didn't bother to get my tai and black vest on. I dried and brushed out my hair before leaving the bathroom. Ami had crashed on the couch. I wish I could have stayed longer, but I had to get home to do my daily chores and finish homework. I scribbled a quick note saying I would swing by to check on her later and started out. I opened the door and a pair of very familiar blue eyes looked right into mine.

"Rei-chan," It was Minako, she looked at me confused. "You stayed at Ami's"

"She got sick last night from drinking too much." I stated, stunned that she was here. We just stood there, not knowing what to say to each other.

"You got taller," Minako pointed out trying to start a conversation. I didn't even realize that I had gotten a few inches taller then Minako. I ran a hand through my slightly damp hair.

"So, your singing career's going well?" She nods, but she has a fake smile on her face. She knows she can't fool me with that.

"What's wrong?" She looks up at me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you…alone…somewhere else?" She asks, her eyes pleading.

"Whatever you want princess." The nickname left my mouth before I could stop it. It was one of those teasing nicknames we used to give each other. Minako's eyes turn thankful as she steps forward and gives me a quick hug.

"Arigato, Rei-_Kuma_," She murmurs against my ear before she pulls away. "Come by my place later?"

"Sure," I state as she jots down her new address on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Come by around four?" I nod as she hurries away.

**Tell me what you think, READ AND REVIEW**

**Kuma = Bear**

**Rei-Kuma = Rei Bear**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to the apartment that was written down on the paper Minako had given me. She lived at the richer district of Tokyo now, I guess she could afford it now, hell she could buy the whole damn district if she wanted. I knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard Minako call as I open the door and step inside. The place was huge! It took up the whole floor. The kitchen was to my left. The floor was covered with beautiful dark hardwood flooring. Recycled glass countertops reflected the sunlight as black barstools surrounded the island in the middle of the kitchen. The room was filled with stainless steel appliances. The next room directly in front of me was clad with white carpet. A white leather sofa sat off to the side against the wall facing a large Panasonic 150 inch 3D plasma display. A bookshelf filled with manga rested against the wall.

An office was off to the side of the pent-house. It consisted of a cherry wood desk with an expensive looking computer. A portfolio sat open with a few open headshots on the desk. There was a sunroom that was also a music room. A huge piano sat in the middle of the room. A few guitars were off to the side was well as a drum set. Sheet music was all over the place. Amps and such littered the walls.

"Hey Rei," I turn to see Minako standing behind me, her hair damp indicating that she had taken a shower just before. I forced a small smile,

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as she led me back to her living room, we both took a seat on the white leather couch. Minako played with a lock of her hair.

"What do you think of me cutting my hair?" What did she say? Did she just ask me here so she could ask me about her hair?

"Why would you cut it?" I asked slightly alarmed.

"My agency thinks that it would look better short. They also said that the bow had to go." I frown,

"I like you hair long," I said without a second thought, "If your boss says anything else about it, he can meet me out in the shooting range."

"Violent much?" Minako asked shocked by my outburst.

"You can't let them control you Minako-chan," I finally say as I sigh, "They can't tell you to cut your hair if you don't want to. You shouldn't cut it short if you don't want it short."

Minako giggled after a minute. I almost forgot what is sounded like; her sweet childish giggle was like music to my ears. I feel myself smile as she looked over at me.

"I missed you," She said suddenly, her voice soft. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight that seeped through the window behind me. Her beautiful sapphire eyes that had captivated me since the day we met.

"I missed you too" I say as our eyes lock for a few seconds before she turns and leans back against the couch.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine," My automatic reply, she looks at me expecting me to expand on what I said, "Work sucks, but my classes are going well."

"Usagi said her and Mamoru hired you to bartend at their wedding." Minako's voice held amusement as I grin,

"Mamoru thinks I'll be cheaper then hiring anyone else."

"I never thought you would be working with something so flammable," Minako mused, "Ever burn a place down, Pyro?"

Playful laughter filled the room. I liked it this way, playful insults and battery that went on between us.

"So…who were you with last night?" I asked as Minako got up to get drinks. She came back and placed a tray with two glasses of lemonade on the coffee table.

"Just some guy," She said as I eyed her strangely, "He's not my boyfriend or anything; my agency just wanted us to act like we were because we had to sing a duet together."

"That's bullshit." I spat as I turned away. I could feel Minako's eyes on me.

"That's the music industry, slimy and backhanded. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to come by my concert tomorrow night. Maybe come meet me backstage before it starts and we can hang out afterward, just you and me for a little bit."

The offer was tempting even though I was still trying to work out her making out with some guy just because they had to sing together. But just me and Minako together paling around Tokyo like old times make it more tempting.

"We could swing by the old park we used to hang out by…grab something to eat at that diner on the way."

She makes it so tempting…I was about to say yes when I remembered something.

"I can't," I say and turn to her, her eyes looked sad. "I'm watching Hotaru-chan for Haruka and Michiru for the week starting tomorrow. I can't leave her by herself."

Minako seemed to understand.

"Ok, I guess we'll try for some other time." She said as she sipped her lemonade. "I was just hoping to hang out with you before I had to leave again."

What?

"What do you mean leave again?" I asked, suppressing the panic from my voice.

"I have to go to Kyoto for a modeling thing and then record another song for the album. They also want me to shoot a music video for my newest hit in Hiroshima. I'll be busy the next couple of weeks."

There was something in her voice. Something hidden behind the fake joy she was trying to show. Her hand came up and she touched her ear…If I didn't know her for so long I would have missed it. She always did that when something was bothering her.

"Minako what's going on? What's the matter?" I asked as I turned my body to face her, "You know you can tell me anything Nako-chan. You said you wanted to talk to me, you made to sound urgent."

"I missed you," She repeated, her eyes distant, "I wanted to see you."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You can't tell the others if I tell you." She said as I nodded, "Promise me."

"I promise you I won't tell the others…Just please tell me what's going on."

"I-" She looked at me with watery eyes, "I have a brain tumor."

My word spun as I drove home, we were interrupted by Minako's agency, which wanted Minako to get to a photo shoot. I drove back to the shrine after picking up Hotaru.

"_I'm scheduled to have surgery done."_

Minako's youthful tone vanished from her voice.

"_It doesn't look good; they say the chance of it working was slim."_

My Minako

"_I wanted to tell you because know you don't take this kind of thing well."_

My beautiful mother, my grandfather, my Nako-chan

"_I just needed to see you before I got the surgery,"_

"Rei-Onee-chan," I turn to Hotaru,

"You go ahead inside…I'll be there in a minute." I say as she looked at me before getting out of the car carrying her backpack with her. I leaned back against the driver's seat and for the first time in many years tears flew down my face.

**This is the Manga/Anime universe that I am using, I just took the Brain Tumor idea from the PGSM version.**

**As always R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of my car and walked into the house after a good five minutes. Hotaru's bag was placed neatly on the couch and her shoes by the door.

"Onee-chan's outside" I heart Hotaru's voice say, "She said she'd be inside in a minute."

"Hotaru," I called as I walked into the kitchen, Hotaru was standing there with the phone, "Who are you talking to?"

"Minako-san," My heart skipped a beat as Hotaru smiled at me, "She called for you."

I took the phone as Hotaru handed it to me before running off to place her things in the guest room.

"Hello,"

"_Onee-chan_" Minako said in a sing-song voice, "How cute, Hotaru-chan really looks up to you,"

I feel my ears burn as I catch her teasing tone.

"By the way, I had a proposition for you," Minako started and I could feel the smile on her face, "What if you _and_ Hotaru came to my beginning of tour concert?"

I thought about the offer Minako gave me back in her apartment, about me coming to her concert before she had to go get her surgery.

"I already pressured my boss into it; he gave me the tickets already so you can't say no. At first I tried to get him to get the tickets for tomorrow nights concert, but he couldn't do it. " Minako said sternly before her voice turned childish and pleading, "_Please_ Rei-kuma~"

"If I go," I frowned, "You have to anwser any questions I have about this whole surgery thing."

Minako didn't anwser at first, but I could tell she sighed at the other end.

"Alright, stubborn ass," She said slightly irritated, slightly teasing.

"Since when do you have two concerts so close together?" I asked.

"Since my manager screwed up and booked the one this week and the next one next weeks."

"Jack ass,"

"Speaking of him, I got to go, see you at the rehearsal dinner?"

I groaned remembering Usagi and Mamoru's rehearsal dinner at the end of the week. Minako laughed at the other end.

"I can tell your excited, see you later?"

"That was the deal," I said as I heard the line go dead. I smile and hang up the phone, "Hotaru,"

I hear footsteps before I see Hotaru peek her head into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Tempura soba" She said with a smile as I laugh,

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." I stated as I opened the pantry and got the box of soba out and placed it on the counter, "Want to help me prepare the shrimp?"

"OK," Hotaru stated as she rolled her sleeves up as I pulled out the bag of shrimp. The next few minutes were spent cutting the heads off the shrimp and removing shells.

"Hotaru, Minako-chan invited us to one of her concerts, do you want to go?" I asked as I made two incisions in the shrimp that I had de-shelled before pressing on its back.

"Yeah," Hotaru stated as she cut the tails off the shrimp, normally you didn't cut the tails of, but in my opinion if you can't eat it; it's not worth wasting tempura. I turned and heated the frying pan and made tempura batter while Hotaru dried off and floured the shrimp.

"Onee-chan,"

"Yeah," I turned to Hotaru, who was covered in flour, as I started cooking the soba.

"Why does Minako-san have to go away so much?"

"Its part of being an idol I guess," I stated as I started frying shrimp. I heard Hotaru getting bowls out of the cabinet and setting the table. I could also hear the footsteps of a particular Akita Inu mix. Hotaru squealed as my dark burgundy and white day lazily walked into the kitchen. His fur was a dark burgundy with white on his lower muzzle, chest, stomach, and legs. I had adopted the dog a year ago after attending a K9 unit demonstration at school. A girl named Kagura talked me into it after I ran into her at the park; she worked at a rescue and talked me into adopting him.

"Hinomaru," Hotaru called as the dog walked up to her and licked her face. Hotaru laughed and stroked Hinomaru before turning to me. "Can I feed him?"

"Sure," I stated as she walked over and picked up his red food bowl. "He gets one and a half cups of dry food and half a cup of the rice, chicken, and vegetable mix in the fridge."

Hotaru fixed Hinomaru's dinner with him at her ankles, I could hear him woof down his food after Hotaru laid the bowl down.

"You always seem sadder, Onee-chan," I hear Hotaru say as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink, "when Minako-san leaves."

I had finished frying the shrimp and was ready to plate everything. "Hotaru, hand me the bowls."

Hotaru did what she was told and gave me a strange look.

"Onee-chan,"

"I don't like it when Minako-chan leaves," I stated as I filled her bowl with soba and topped it with tempura shrimp, "She takes too long to come back."

^&* **^ %*$ %*^&$*( %^%(&%* $)^&5$ (&^% $83()%746 %($&^ *%)$&^ *

I stood at the bar counter while the rehearsal dinner for Mamoru and Usagi's wedding went on. I watched as Usagi ran around like a manic trying to make sure every little detail was perfect for her perfect day. Mamoru just sat there and tried his best not to break down, after all nothing was too good for his Usako. Haruka walked up to the bar counter with Michiru looking bored out of her mind.

"Tell me you have beer on you." Haruka asked as I nodded lightly.

"I figured she would go insane, so I grabbed a few." I reached down into the mini-fridge under the counter and pulled out a Bud Light and handed it off to Haruka.

"So Minako came by on her way to the photo shoot," Michiru stated as her and Haruka took a seat on the barstools. "She said you have some very interesting opinions about her boss."

"You want to have a nice chat with him at the shooting range?" Haruka smirked as Michiru giggled. I snorted and leaned against the counter.

"I was going to play nice; I would let him hold the target and everything." I stated as Michiru smirked at me before her face turned serious. I knew what she was going to say, I just really wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Hotaru says that you were very off then she spent the week with you, is there anything that you wanted to talk about?" I didn't anwser, "Rei, you know that you have to tell Minako that you love her before she leaves again."

"She's gonna find a real nice guy one day Pyro." Haruka stated as my fists clenched. "You can't expect people like her to wait for you; you never know when you are going to miss out on something great. What are you going to do when you wait to long and she's walking down the aisle with some nice French dude?"

"Shut up" I snap as Michiru elbowed Haruka. They didn't know what I was really angry about. They didn't know that Minako was scheduled to get the surgery and that there may never be a chance for her to walk down the aisle. Minako really wasn't going to Kyoto for a new demo; she was going to get the surgery. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar whimper from behind me as Haruka placed her drink down and pointed to something behind me.

"Who's the four-legged one behind you?" Haruka asked as the large Akita Inu mix that sat up from his spot behind me. He was my police K9 in training; a public order enforcement dog in training.

"Hinomaru," I call as the dog came up to my side obediently,

"Hinomaru," Haruka repeated, "Never pegged you for a dog person."

"I kinda got tricked into it," I say as I stroked Hinomaru on his furry head. "Some girl from a rescue talked me into it. She thought it was funny that my surname was Hino and they had named him Hinomaru. She called it a perfect fit and talked me into it."

"Was she blonde with blue eyes like another girl we know can talk you into things?" I ignored Haruka's comment,

"I wasn't going to adopt him, but a few of the girls that I took classes with pressured me into going into the K9 unit training course one month and I kinda got hooked."

"Were _they_ blonde and had blue eyes like-OW" Haruka stopped when Michiru elbowed her to be quiet. I only smirked as Hinomaru let out a yawn before lying down by my feet. Next thing I knew, there was a long black limo that pulled up, the driver pulled up and got out of the limo and walked over to the side down. He opens the door revealing the one and only Aino Minako as she stepped out and said something to her driver before he nodded and drove off again.

"Minako-chan," Usagi squealed as she ran up and hugged Minako. Minako could only laughed as she made her way to the stage where she was expected to sing for Mamoru and Usagi's wedding. Usagi had begged her for months to sing at the wedding in order to give Minako an excuse to come visit. They both chatted while Minako set up.

"Usagi's really lucky; most girls would kill to have a famous pop star sing at their wedding." Michiru commented as I watched Minako set up the mike while her band finished sound checking their instruments. Soon after that the band began to play their first song:

"_Mm better,_

_Mm better,_

_Absolutely no one knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody~_

_Everybody said we never would_

_And just when I start to think their right_

_That love has died;_

_Thank you for making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Thank you for making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do to one time_

_Thank you pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know~_

_I'll never let this go~_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whoa oh Whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby_

_We're stuck like glue_

_Whoa oh Whoa oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby_

_We're stuck like glue"_

I sat and listened to the song that Minako had picked to sing for the wedding. It matched the two well. I watched as Haruka and Michiru listened, Haruka tapping her fingers on the counter with the song as Michiru held her other hand and watched Usagi and Mamoru dance. I felt myself smile and look away back to cleaning the counter when something caught my eye across the street. I was about to raise my hand before a strange feeling came over me as I watch Ami stare blankly at the street in front of her. In a flash I could feel a quick vision over take me before my eyes. I drop the cleaning rag and jump over the counter catching Haruka's attention in the process. I sprint across the area near the church toward the street as fast as I could while I hear Haruka yell,

"AMI" Haruka was sprinting behind me now, but I had the head start, I hear something coming from my left and glance to see the truck speeding down the road. The band stopped playing,

"REI" Minako and Usagi this time, I sprinted faster before charging into Ami and pushing her out of the way as the truck sped past. I could hear Haruka's heels skid to a stop as I hit the concrete sidewalk. Why the hell was Ami just standing there in the middle of the street while the trunk could have plowed her down? I sit up and look over to Ami,

"What the hell Ami-chan," I breathe, I'm out of breath and the adrenaline is pumping in my veins. Ami doesn't anwser me and I pull my hand up to touch her shoulder, my hand is bleeding from the scrape that I got when I hit the sidewalk. "Ami,"

I shake her, but she doesn't move. My cheek hurts and I can tell I had a nice cut there too. I feel anger coming through me; Ami had tried to commit suicide. Why else would she stand there and not move?

"REI," I hear Haruka call, "Are you alright?"

I picked Ami up; she was out, probably from drugs. I walked across the street and past Haruka who eyed me as I stood in front of Makoto, who got out of her seat. I thrust Ami at her causing her to catch Ami in her own grip.

"You," I said accusingly, "She did it for you,"

Makoto looks at me wide eyed before I walk past, Hinomaru runs up to me and started licking my scraped hand.

"Are you alright Rei-chan?" Minako asks me, her breath coming in short pants as she leans over to catch her breath.

_She's sick baka,_ I said to myself, _you made her run over to you…_

I feel guilt as Minako looks back up at me, her face slightly pale. However she manages to force a weak smile when she sees my concern face and reaches in her pocket and takes out a handkerchief as she began cleaning the cut on my face.

"Are you OK?" She aske me, still out of breath.

"Are you?" I asked her back, grabbing her wrist that was cleaning the cut. She nodded and pulled her hand out of my grip.


End file.
